Such connector arrangements have been in use for a long time in numerous embodiments.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,612 discloses a typical connecting arrangement wherein the holder is configured as a holding plate. The holding plate completely surrounds a tube and, by means of a laterally arranged screw connection, presses against a bead of a tube and thereby firmly holds the tube in a bore of the further fluid-conducting component.
However, a holding plate of this kind can only be used with tubes which either have a bead only at one end or in which a second bead is formed on the fluid line only once the holding plate has been pushed onto the fluid line.
DE 81 33 297 U1 presents a flange connection in which the holding device is comprised of two flange halves which can be placed around a tube with a collar and which can then be screwed to a further fluid-conducting component. With this arrangement, it is possible for the flange connection to also be used on tubes with two collars. However, a plurality of screw connections is required here in order to securely retain the tube.
United States patent application publication 2006/0108796 discloses a connecting device in which a tube is pressed with, for example, a soldered-on sealing flange, axially into a further fluid-conducting component by a fork-shaped retaining lever and a screw connection.
However, in all of these arrangements, it is necessary for the fluid-conducting tube to be held separately in its position until the retaining lever or the flanges are in position. The tube would otherwise fall out of position. It is therefore necessary to handle a plurality of separate parts during assembly.